


Kicked Out

by Revy34



Series: Inversion [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy34/pseuds/Revy34
Summary: Jinora was kicked out by her parents, but instead of waiting for them to let her in again, she goes to Kai. Of course, for him to let her stay there, he deserves his reward.Felt like doing a follow up to Prom Night, so here it is. Might do another one after this.





	Kicked Out

Kai knew that he should go to sleep, but at the same time, it was vacation, so nothing could really make him. Besides, he was on a roll with his Bloodborne game, so there was no need. His parents were already in bed, but only because they liked turning in early.

And there was something liberating about being up late. No one could judge him now, no one could make fun of him, and no one would disturb him.

At least, he thought so. Because he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Kai pulled his headphones off, but since he heard nothing, was reasonably convinced it had just been his imagination. He put them back on again and turned back to his game, when he heard the bell again. This time, he knew he should check it out, but who in the hell would come knocking at the door past midnight?

The answer surprised him. "Jinora?" he said upon seeing his classmate. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed. "It's a long story, and I... don't really have anywhere else to go."

Kai hesitated for a moment, not sure what he should be doing. But as he took a closer look at her, he realized she was only wearing a tank top and booty shorts, far less than what she'd actually need tonight, because it wasn't actually all that warm despite it being the middle of summer. "Sure, come in. You want a cup of tea to warm up somewhat? You look like you're freezing."

"Yeah, thanks."

Kai set her down on the couch in the living room, before going into the kitchen for her tea. Fortunately, they had a boiling-water faucet, so it only took a minute to make it. More importantly to him though, it gave him a minute to organize his thoughts. The girl he'd had a wild crush on since sixth grade had come to him for help, of all people.

Of course, that she had fucked him at prom was the cherry on top of that crush, but he also knew it wasn't going to get any better. Kai knew he shouldn't be thinking that, because she wouldn't show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night if it wasn't serious, but he couldn't help himself.

"Here," he said while handing Jinora her tea and sitting down opposite of him. She held the mug tight to warm her hands, and took a quick sip.

"Thanks," she mumbled again.

"Jinora, what happened?" When she shot him an annoyed look, Kai elaborated. "You come to my house at an ungodly hour, you can't expect me not to ask any questions."

"Fair enough," she sighed. "My folks kicked me out because they found out I sent nudes to someone. Those made their way to Ikki, and instead of keeping her mouth shut, the little bitch ratted me out. Only made worse because my parents didn't know about this yet," she continued while pulling the straps of her top and bra down, revealing a couple of silhouetted birds tattooed under her collarbone. "I don't even get what the big deal is. They're just tits, and not even big ones."

Kai had to fight the urge to lecture her, in no small part because he was kind of hoping those pictures would work their way around to his phone as well. When he realized he'd been silent for a bit too long, he blurted out "I think they're fine."

Jinora raised an eyebrow at him, but also laughed. "Wow, thanks. I'll take it as a compliment."

Kai felt himself turn as red as a firetruck, and was suddenly grateful most lights in the house were still out, not counting the ones in his own room. "Anyway, what happens next?"

"Don't know. My folks would probably let me back in by now, but fuck that. I was hoping I could crash here instead."

"Wouldn't they be... I donno, worried, if they don't find you waiting for them?"

Jinora scoffed. "Not my problem. Shouldn't have kicked me out if they didn't want that. I'm more pissed that they took my phone, money, and cigarettes, so I couldn't really go anywhere else."

Kai sighed. "And that's why you came here."

She suddenly seemed to realize what that sounded like. "Well... sorta. I mean, you're the only one I know within walking distance where I could potentially crash." She shot him a sweet and hopeful look that he was just unable to resist.

"Okay, you can stay the night," Kai conceded. "You'll have to stay in my room though, I don't want to freak out my parents when they find a stranger in the guest bedroom."

Jinora chuckled. "Fair enough. Lead the way."

Kai grabbed the blanket they always kept on the sofa, even in the summer for some reason, and went back upstairs to his room with Jinora in tow. He didn't know what she'd make of the PS4 that still showed the Bloodborne pause menu, or the shelf with Star Wars miniatures that he had painstakingly bought and built himself. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea.

Not that Jinora cared much. "Nice room," she said.

"Thanks," Kai replied while turning off his PlayStation. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Kai." The simple way in which she said it made him turn around. "I may be a girl, but I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed. Give me that blanket, I'll sleep on the couch. Trust me, I've had worse."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Depends. Do you want to hear about the time Tuyen and I agreed to wear buttplugs to a party and then we forgot to take them out because we were stupidly drunk?"

Kai blushed, because he kind of did want to know, but decided chivalry was the better option here. "No, I guess I don't. Want some clothes to sleep in?"

"Not necessary." Without any shame, she took off her shorts, followed swiftly by her top, and much to Kai's surprise, her bra as well. He didn't even realize he was staring until Jinora started laughing. "Guess you really did mean it," she smirked.

Kai shook himself out of his daze. "Sorry," he mumbled while turning around.

"Don't worry so much, nothing you haven't seen before." She worked herself under the blanket while Kai used to time to quickly undress and pull on his pajama pants, thankful that they were just flat grey. "Sleep tight," she said before rolling over.

"Sleep tight," Kai replied, the image of a minute ago still burning in his mind. He'd probably have to save jerking off to that for when she left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Jinora woke up the next morning, she realized that Kai's couch wasn't too bad. Her neck or back weren't aching too much, and even though the blanket she was under could have been thicker, it was good enough. She was dying for a cigarette though, but the chances of finding one here were pretty much zero. There was another matter, namely what to do for Kai as a sort of thank you. It was very nice of him to just let her stay here, even without any real necessity outside of her own stubbornness.

Then again, given how he acted last night, sending him those naked selfies would probably do the trick. Jinora chuckled as she looked over to him. He was still asleep, and she had mostly woken up from a very annoying ray of sunlight hitting her right in the face from between his curtains.

She had been waiting a lot this summer, partially because she took a ten-day vacation with Tuyen to Ember Island, which was hell to get to, but fun once she was there. It was where she had gotten her new tattoo, and its effects were immediate, as she got laid twice afterwards. But that was two weeks ago, and in truth, Jinora had thought about Kai a few times since prom. Maybe not necessarily him, but at least his dick, which brought an idea to mind. Neither guy she had fucked while on vacation would even compare to Kai's size, and now that she was here anyway... it'd be a shame to waste the opportunity.

Jinora threw her blanket off and walked over to Kai's bed, determined to wake him up gently. She peeled his duvet off as well, and even through his pajama pants, she could see his massive morning wood. Just like she planned. Careful not to wake him up, she pulled down his pants, springing his massive dick free. Oh yeah. This would do _just_ fine. Jinora positioned herself between Kai's legs, took his dick in her mouth, and just started sucking, one little bit at a time.

It was going to wake him up at some point, and when Jinora felt him shuddering, she knew that point had come. Instead of waiting it out though, she reached up and put her hand over his mouth. Releasing his dick, she looked up and smiled as she used her free hand to keep him hard. "Sshhh... don't ask... enjoy the moment..."

Kai gave her a quick nod, and Jinora went back to sucking his dick. Much like prom night, she found herself unable to take his dick all the way down to the base, much as she loved a challenge. This time though, she didn't want him to cum down her throat again. As she pulled away, Kai let out a soft groan. "Why did you stop?" he whispered.

"Can't waste the goods," Jinora smiled back. She pulled her thong to the side and rubbed her pussy over his dick a few times, getting herself nice and wet. "Hmmm... want to be in me again?"

"Fuck yes..." Kai breathed. This time around, he actually dared to put his hands on her hips, but Jinora was busy lining up his dick with her hole. He slipped in easily, and despite his size, she actually managed to do with her pussy what her mouth couldn't: take him all the way down to the base. Jinora softly moaned in pleasure, trying to keep it down to not wake Kai's parents. That was hard though. Having a dick this big in her pussy felt so good, and Jinora was always loud while getting fucked, usually because that happened in places where no one cared.

Kai was actually being a little forward now, and he reached up, albeit with one hand, to grab one of her tits and start kneading, even gently pulling on the piercing to stimulate her some more, and it worked. Jinora was resting her hands on Kai's chest while bouncing her pussy up and down on his dick, but her arms eventually collapsed because of the pleasure. His dick was constantly riding along her G-spot, sending a huge surge of heat through her and making her lose her strength in her arms.

Kai seemed a little perplexed by this, not really sure what to do as Jinora caught her breath. To her, it was a miracle he hadn't cum yet, especially after how quickly it went last time. Maybe she'd just have to try a little harder. "Want to make this better?" she asked him on a sultry tone.

He chuckled. "Don't really see how we can."

Jinora looked around for a moment, and then reached over to his nightstand to pick up Kai's phone. "Why don't you film it? Enjoy it later," she smirked.

The way Kai's eyes went wide open was really funny to her, but after a couple moments of hesitation, he took it. "You sure about this?" he asked.

Jinora's smile became bigger as she leaned down slightly. "Trust me. You'll enjoy it tomorrow." She softly bit his ear, before whispering "Maybe I'll even enjoy it too... Think about it... Me rubbing my pussy, thinking about your dick inside of it... Wishing you'd fill me up with your cum... Getting all hot and wet..."

Kai let out a really weird squeal, which only made Jinora laugh harder. But that was enough teasing him for now, she sat up again and took his dick back down to the base, and much to her satisfaction, saw that he was now actually filming her. Since he now had his hands full, Jinora just took her own hand to her tit, rubbing the nipple in the way she knew was just right to get her off.

Kai's dick twitched inside of her, and she suddenly got the feeling that it wouldn't be that much longer before he's cum. That wasn't a bad thing, it's just that what how she wanted it to happen. Reluctantly, Jinora pulled herself off him, freeing herself from his cock to an undisguised whine of contempt from the both of them.

"Why did you do that?" Kai panted, already kind of out of breath from sheer arousal, since he hadn't actually done that much.

"It's your turn to fuck me, because I've been fucking you the whole time," Jinora smirked as she lay down on her back while spreading her legs wide open. And it wasn't just laziness, there were two actual reasons she wanted to do this.

Luckily, Kai took the hint and lay on top of her again, and quickly lined up his dick with her pussy. Jinora pulled her legs all the way back because she was flexible like that, so that when he would get in her, he really would go as deep as possible. The deepest she had ever gone was actually with a girl, a lesbian who wanted to use her enormous double-headed dildo, which was so big that it hit Jinora's cervix. Best orgasm of her life, and she figured Kai would be big enough for it in this position.

He was still a little too careful as far as she was concerned though. "Faster... Fuck me like the slut I am..." When he gave her a weird look, Jinora smiled. "What? You think I don't think like that? You're filming me!"

"Well... Don't you care?"

"The only think I care about right now is your dick not being deep enough inside me." To make her point, Jinora grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him as close to her as possible, plunging his dick deep inside her.

And just like she hoped, she felt a surge of pleasure go through her when his dick hit her cervix. "Fuck..." she breathed with a smile. "That's what I'm talking about... Do that again..."

Kai pulled back, and a little more gently, thrust forward, hitting her in the cervix again. "Like that?"

"Harder," she smiled. Now he actually listened, increasing his rhythm, but still fucking her as deep as he could, hitting the end every time. Jinora was glad to be right on this one. Mostly. She could feel her own orgasm building, getting closer and closer every time he hit her cervix. It was getting more intense by the second, but her enthusiasm was somewhat lessened.

"I'm going to cum..." Kai softly groaned, trying to remember that he didn't want to wake his parents up.

"Don't you dare cum before me..." Jinora breathed. She was so close, and suddenly came to the depressing realization that the one downside of Kai's enormous dick was that he still need some coaching when it came to endurance. He had the right tools, just needed to learn how to use them properly. She would just be very disappointed if she wouldn't get to have her turn, because her fingers were too short to reach her cervix, so she couldn't even finish herself off properly.

Fortunately, there was something else she could do that would help her along the way. "Choke me."

"What?"

"Choke me, and I guarantee I'll cum before you do." Jinora didn't really remember how she discovered that she was into that, but was definitely glad that she did, and every guy who had the balls to treat her like the slut she was had always made her orgasms better by choking her. It helped that she had been smoking for a couple of years now and her lungs were running out of air easier.

Fed up with Kai's hesitation, she took his free hand and put it on her throat while he used to other to just keep on filming the whole thing. "Now squeeze and keep fucking me, you pussy." This seemed to agitate him a little, because he did actually squeeze down on her throat while also continuing to fuck her, even though his pace was a little slower.

But it didn't matter to Jinora. Short of breath and with Kai's massive dick hitting her cervix, she was racing towards her orgasm, and it was looking to be a good one. Even though her orgasm was less intense when it hit than a normal one, but it lasted so much longer that it was a trade-off Jinora was more than willing to make. And it was an amazing experience, heat spreading all throughout her body, making her feel great from head to toe.

Kai had let go of her throat again, and by the time Jinora's orgasm had faded, she realized from his short breaths that he was about to cum anyway. Now it was time for the second reason she wanted him to fuck her like this. She wrapped her legs around his back, and just as he let out a groan which apparently meant he was cumming, Jinora pulled him in, making sure he would cum as deep in her pussy as possible.

Such an underrated feeling, really. Everyone was always droning on and on about condoms for birth control, but Jinora found it much easier to just have a spiral placed in her. Takes care of everything and no forgetting it, and all the guys could cum in her all they wanted. Everyone wins, especially Jinora, because having her pussy filled with Kai's sticky cum was heavenly.

The best part though was when he rolled off her again, and she could finally relax again. Sure, she was lying in a massive wet patch, but it was about to get better. The cum drooled out of her pussy, and ran down her crack, giving her the best sense of finality. "We are definitely doing that again," Jinora smirked.

Kai was too out of breath to say anything. Probably should spend a little more time in the gym and less behind his PlayStation. Jinora took his phone from his hand, and much to her surprise, he still had the wherewithal to end the recording. She played the first couple of seconds back, and kind of to her disappointment, her face was hardly in it. He mostly focused on her tits and him fucking her in the pussy. "That's a shame," she said as more of the video played.

"Not satisfied with my camerawork?" he asked as he put his dick back in his pants.

Jinora wasn't even trying to get dressed again, mostly because she couldn't be bothered. "Just think you could have gotten my face too." A smile appeared on her lips as she suddenly got a great plan. "We make a deal: I'll make you cum again, take a proper picture, and then you eat me out."

He didn't look convinced. "After that, you want to make me cum again? Jinora, I don't think I'll cum for a week!"

"Trust me, I have a trick for that. Want it or not?"

Kai sputtered, his brain visibly trying to form a coherent sentence, but failing badly. "But... I don't know how to eat you out."

Jinora smiled. "That's okay. It hasn't exactly been hardship for me so far. You have the tools, and I'd be more than happy to teach you all the skills you need."

If anything, this only made him go as red as a firetruck again. "What... You mean like... Have more sex after this?"

She slid her hand down his pants, feeling his dick still half hard. "Sure, call it fuck buddies if you have to. Nothing wrong with it, and it starts right here." Jinora got off the bed and pulled Kai to his feet, while she dropped down to her knees in front of him while pulling his pants down from his hips. Pajama slacks were so easy with that.

This of course sprung his dick free again, and Jinora wasted no time wrapping her lips around it. When she looked up, she smiled as she saw Kai putting his head in his neck because of the great feeling that gave him. Still, after making him cum so hard, she knew it was going to take something special, and she had just the thing.

She popped her lips free again, only to let her tongue run along the entire length of his dick, even down to his balls. She kept on jerking him off with her hand while she focused her mouth on sucking his balls, which also seemed to work, given the low groan it got from him.

Still, it was going to be tricky doing this without having him figure out what she was up to, because surprise was the best part of it. Jinora worked her way back up, this time deepthroating him as far as she could, which still wasn't all the way. The loads of spit she coughed up was the main reason she was doing it, and when she pulled her mouth free again, Kai didn't even notice that after one stroke, she switched from her right hand to her left hand.

The purpose of that was simply to coat her finger in as much spit as she could. Jinora looked up, and slightly smiled as she saw that slurping his dick up and down was plenty to keep him occupied for now. Her smile widened when even as she traced the spit-covered finger over his balls, Kai didn't look down to see what she was doing. Only when she was pressing that finger against his hole did he actually open his mouth again. "Hey, what are you doing there?"

"Like I said: trust me." Jinora shoved her finger right up his ass, and was loving the expression that his face made. It wasn't necessarily painful, Jinora's finger was too small for that, but he was really surprised by it, and judging by the way his ass tightened up, he really wasn't prepared for it.

As for her, well, she knew that now all she had to do was keep on sucking his dick and rub her finger against his prostate and he would have the orgasm of a lifetime. Might even turn him gay so that he could get fucked up the ass more often, which would be a shame. Jinora kind of wanted this dick all to herself.

Kai's continuous low groan as her finger was doing its work was indicative of the fact that he really was about to cum again, but Jinora didn't want it down her throat this time. What a waste that would be. The final warning came when he went quiet instead of loud, which was her cue. She pulled back just in time as Kai sprayed his cum all over Jinora's face, mostly over her cheeks, mouth, and chin, but also some that went down to her tits instead.

Jinora smiled, because this was exactly what she wanted; to be covered in his hot, sticky cum, now both inside and out. She pulled her finger out of his ass, and Kai seemed to be totally overwhelmed as he fell on his bed again. Jinora thought this was the perfect time to pick up his phone, so she chose the optimal downward angle on the selfie camera, threw up the peace-sign, and snapped it, making sure she got both her cum-covered face and her tits in the frame. "There. Now you can show that to everyone who doubts I sucked your dick."

Kai took the phone, though he hardly seemed certain of doing that at any point in the future.

Since he wasn't going to say anything, Jinora just took it on herself. "Right, I can't really come home with cum on my face again, even though I'd love to see dad's face when he finds out I traded sex for a place to stay. Is there a shower somewhere around here?"

Kai finally shook himself out of it. "There is, down the hall, first door on the left," he said as he quickly put his dick back in his pants, as if he was suddenly ashamed of it. Not like there was anything to be ashamed of, even if Jinora hadn't spent the past 20 minutes fucking and sucking it.

"Okay, then I will be back in a minute," she said as she made for the door.

"Wait, you can't go out like that!" Kai suddenly sprung up.

"Why not? Don't you think your parents would have come to see what all the noise was by now?"

He didn't really have a good reply to that, but still went to his closet to pull out a towel. "At least use that to cover your..." Kai stopped there, like he was afraid of the word.

Jinora chuckled at his hesitation. "My tits, you can say it. Fuck, you were playing with them not that long ago."

And then the door opened, just before Jinora could take the towel from Kai. "What is all that racket?" Kai's mom asked, but then she froze as she saw how Jinora was dressed, which was just in her thong if you didn't count the cum on her face.

Kai was literally frozen in place, even more so than his mom. "Oh... Hi, Misses Mital," Jinora said, trying to be polite as she took over from him.

This seemed to shake her out of it. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?!"

"Well, it's a funny story..." Jinora chuckled, but she was interrupted by Kai's mom, who finally seemed to realize what was going on. "I'm going to stop you right there. You go cover - and _clean_ \- yourself up, and then we will talk about it later."

She slammed the door shut after she was done, and Jinora turned to Kai again, who was approaching rigor mortis from the shame. "Well, that could have gone better."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously girls, try it. Cervical orgasms are amazing.


End file.
